The theme of this program proposal is the genetic, cellular and systemic mechanisms of cognitive processes, mainly learning and memory und their modulation by stress, anxiety and neuromodulators such as the peptide hormone corticotropin-releasing factor (CRF) or drugs such as methamphetamine. The participating projects address clinical and physiologic aspects. Since all projects use animal models, mouse or rat models, or converge at such models, a Core will be established that will support the projects with transgenic mice which are already available or have to be produced, with synthetic neuropeptides that have been already designed or have to be developed, polyclonal antibodies against selected peptides or overexpressed proteins. The Core will also provide assistance in the design of oligonucleotides for the screening of cohorts that are available or will be generated by the Projects, for in situ hybridizations or for interference with transcription or translation. It will also assist in the application procedure of drugs, especially peptides, in animal experiments. In addition to the mentioned support, the Core will contribute to the development of transgenic technology with the final goal to induce acute gene deletions at defined sites of the mouse brain. A special focus will be on the development of viral vectors to apply DNA constructs to selected sites in the rodent brain with the objective to induce the deletion of a targeted gene or to inhibit translation. The clinical relevance of this Core is based on its support of screening of patient cohorts with genetic markers and the development of such markers.